Isosceles Right Triangle Vreedle
Isosceles "Sceles" Right Triangle Vreedle is a Vreedle who first appears in Vreedlemania. History In Vreedlemania, Sceles helps her father Pa Vreedle steal from the Great Vault of Sulkis along with her brother Parry. However, Sceles grew worried when Pa Vreedle said he attached the explosive device to the vault and it blows up nearly all of their supply of Taydenite. Sceles, along with Parry, was a little worried after Pa Vreedle suggests they go visit Ma Vreedle. Later, Sceles is seen again where she managed to calm down the Krakken that was attacking everyone. The confrontation with Ma Vreedle and all her sons, at first, wasn't good but calmed down after Pa Vreedle gave Ma Vreedle the last piece of Taydenite. Sceles questions him for doing do but Pa Vreedle says they will have a lot more. When the Vreedles start to wreak havoc in Bellwood, Sceles attacked the zoo, freeing the animals. Sceles was riding on top of an elephant when she was confronted by Rook. Sceles started to take interest in Rook and Rook was unfortunate enough to feel the same back. Sceles then rode into town with her elephant causing more destruction. Using the elephant, Sceles brings a truck full of gold to her mother impressing her. Eventually, Sceles went back to Ma Vreedle's house with Pa Vreedle and Parry to steal all of Ma Vreedle's Taydenite supply. Sceles was told by her father that she couldn't bring the elephant with her and was forced to let it go. Ma Vreedle along with Ben and the other arrive and Ma Vreedle is furious at their actions. However, the Krakken soon attacked and Sceles left with Pa Vreedle and Parry, not before blowing a kiss to Rook hoping to see him again. Sceles thinks that Ben will follow him but Pa Vreedle says he attached an explosive device to their car. Sceles and Parry both know Pa Vreedle ended up attaching the device to their vehicle and it explodes on them. In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Sceles is one of many contestants trying to win Ben's hand in marriage on Charles Zenith's game show. She was eliminated from the second round when Looma Red Wind knocked her and Swift into the water, thus sending them to the Null Void. Powers & Abilities Sceles possesses no atypical skills beyond the natural self sustenance. Like the majority of her family 'Isosceles Vreedle '''has an innate capacity for alien gunnery as she is adept in larceny. Being a capable marksmen with a firearm as member of her family. She's the only one of her kin who can tame and commune with members of the animal kingdom irregardless of planet or species.Vreedlemania'' Equipment Carries around a handheld blaster much like her family. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse * Vreedlemania (first appearance) * The Most Dangerous Game Show (cameo) Trivia * It appears she has a way with animals. * Her mannerisms and relationship with animals is reminiscent of Ellie Mae Clampett of the Beverly Hillbillies. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Females Category:Female Aliens Category:Female Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Vreedle Family Category:Introduced in Omniverse Category:Villains Category:Aliens